Louds of the Renaissance
My thirtieth fanfic. (It shows Lincoln's school, he and all of his classmates are lined up in the auditorium, trying out for a play) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) You may be wondering why I'm trying out for the school play? I love the Renaissance Era, not those old paintings and sculptures. I'm talking about good ol' knights, kings, and queens. (Their drama teacher, Mrs. Crowley, walks to the stage) MRS. CROWLEY: Alright, class, you're trying out for the school play. - Mrs. Crowley said - Bring your A game on, and act like a true king. LINCOLN: (excited) I'm gonna ace these tryouts. - Lincoln said, confident ONE WEEK LATER (Lincoln and his classmates are gathered around a bulletin board) LINCOLN: Here we go! - Lincoln said, determined (Lincoln looked at the list of students who made the tryouts. Unfortunately, he didn't made the cut, making him depressed; Later, Lincoln is walking home with Lana, Lola, and Lucy) LOLA: So, Lincoln, you made the tryouts for your play? - Lola ask LINCOLN: No, I didn't, Lola. - Lincoln said sadly LANA: Dang, (pats Lincoln's arm) I'm sorry about that, Lincoln. - Lana consoles LINCOLN: It's okay, Lana. - Lincoln said - I been waiting six months for this play, I can't believe I didn't get in, I wanted to be the prince. (The four siblings reach their house) LUCY: Don't worry, Lincoln. - Lucy said - It would've been better if you were an executioner. (Lincoln rolls his eyes in annoyance as the four walk into the house, Lori, Luan, Luna, Leni, Lynn, Lily, and Lisa are on the couch, watching TV) LUNA: Hey, dudes. - Luna greeted - How was school? LANA: (proud) I got an A+ on my test. - Lana said LOLA: (deadpanned) I got a C- on my test. - Lola said LORI: How was yours, Lucy? - Lori ask LUCY: I got a B on my poems. - Lucy said - You wanna hear it? LORI: Later, Lucy. - Lori claims LENI: How was yours, Linky? - Leni ask LINCOLN: (crestfallen) I didn't made the tryouts for the school play. - Lincoln said sadly LYNN: Ah, sorry, little bro. - Lynn said - We knew how that play was made for you. LINCOLN: I was the prince for 4 years, now, the 5th year, I won't. - Lincoln said sadly (He walk upstairs to his room, depressed. The girls all exchange frowns to each other, feeling bad for Lincoln; Later, the sisters are in Lori and Leni's room, they're having a meeting) LORI: Girls, you may know why l've assemble all of you here. - Lori says LUNA: Lincoln didn't made it in his school play. - Luna mentioned LYNN: This play was made for him and... - Lynn stated LUCY: Unfortunately, he didn't made it in. - Lucy finished (Luan think of something, and she got an idea) LENI: You got an idea, Luan? - Leni ask LUAN: Well, you guys. Since Lincoln can't bring himself to the Renaissance in his school play, how about we can the Renaissance to him? - Luan gestures LOLA: What do you mean, Luan? - Lola ask (Luan pulls out a flyer for a Renaissance Fair, Lori takes it and look at it) LORI: A Renaissance Fair? - Lori says - That's perfect, Luan! LANA: Yeah! We can take him there to cheer him up! - Lana said happily - Good plan, Luan! LUAN: Thanks, I hope this will cheer up Lincoln. - Luan said LORI: It is settled! (bangs shoe on the counter) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is in his room reading comics in boredom, the girls come in their room) LUNA: Hey, bro. - Luna said - Get all of your things ready, we're gonna take you out somewhere. LINCOLN: Where, you guys? - Lincoln ask LORI: (confident) It's somewhere very special, Lincoln. - Lori claims - Luan, give him the flyer. (Luan gives Lincoln the flyer for the Renaissance Fair, he examines it) LINCOLN: A Renaissance Fair? - Lincoln said confused - Why? LENI: We felt bad since you didn't made it in your school play. Since you couldn't be in the play, so that was all of us are gonna do for you! - Leni said nicely - At a Renaissance Fair! LINCOLN: Wow! Thanks, guys! - Lincoln happily accepted - That's so thoughtful! LORI: C'mon, let's find some good costumes to wear. - Lori says - It says we have to be in costume at the fair. FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER (The siblings are changing into costumes from the Renaissance, Luan was the first to come out, she's a jester, Lily and Lori come out, they're dressed as maidens) LUAN: You guys look great in those maiden costumes. - Luan said LORI: Thanks, nice jester costume, Luan. - Lori says (Lucy comes out, dressed as an executioner. Everyone, scared, steps back from Lucy at least twice, Lisa comes out, as a sorcerer, holding two beakers) LISA: Who want to test my potions? - Lisa ask (Everyone shake their heads for no, Lola comes out as a princess and Lana comes out as a blacksmith) LORI: Cool costumes, girls. - Lori said nicely - Really match your personalities. LOLA AND LANA: Thanks, Lori. - Lori said (Lynn comes out, dressed as an old warrior, she carries a mace) LANA: Whoa, where on earth did you get a mace, Lynn? - Lana ask LYNN: I got my ways, Lana. - Lynn says - I got my ways. LORI: Dad's credit card, Lynn? - Lori ask LYNN: Guilty as charged. - Lynn admitted (Luna comes out as a piper, she plays a lute, everyone claps to Luna) LUAN: Nice playing, and nice costume, Luna - Luan complimented LUNA: Thanks, dudes. - Luna thanked LYNN: We're just waiting on Leni and Lincoln. - Lynn said (Lori knocks on Lincoln's door to check up on him) LINCOLN: I'm getting ready, you guys. - Lincoln announced LORI: C'mon out, little bro. - Lori says - We're waiting. TEN MINUTES LATER (The girls are waiting on Lincoln and Leni) LINCOLN: Okay, I'm ready. - Lincoln said (Lincoln steps out of his room, wearing a prince's costume and he's holding a staff. Everyone looked amazed at Lincoln's prince costume, he puts a crown on his head) LORI: Whoa, you look really amazing, Lincoln. - Lori said nicely LOLA: Even, I'm envious at your costume. - Lola admitted - You look so handsome, Lincoln. (Everyone agreed with Lola and Lori, Lincoln is flattered by his sisters' generosity) LINCOLN: Thank you, girls. - Lincoln said (Lincoln then walks to Lori's door and knocks on it) LINCOLN: Now, there's Leni. - Lincoln said LENI: Guys, I'm ready. - Leni called (Leni comes out wearing a princess gown, everyone looks amazed at Leni's costume) LINCOLN: Wow, you look so beautiful, Leni. - Lincoln said nicely LENI: Thanks, little bro, I love your prince's costume. - Leni said - You look so adorable. LISA: C'mon, let's go to the Renaissance Fair. - Lisa said (Later, Lori is driving Vanzilla to the Renaissance Fair with the siblings in it) LINCOLN: (in between Lola and Lynn) Oh, man, this is gonna be so much fun. - Lincoln said eagerly LYNN: You know it. - Lynn happily agreed - I'm totally gonna joust some people. LOLA: (looking at the pamphlet) They got jousting matches, mutton eating, and sightseeing from towers. - Lola explained (They arrived at the Renaissance Fair. They walk inside the fair, they're jesters juggling, sorcerers mixing up potions, joust matches, etc.) LINCOLN: Ah, Renaissance Fair, the good ol' 15th Century. - Lincoln said nicely LISA: Uh huh, I'm totally gonna test out these potions. - Lisa said LYNN: So, Lincoln, what you wanna do first? - Lynn ask LINCOLN: Hmm, it's so hard to choose. - Lincoln said - They're many activities to choose from at a fair like this. LORI: How about each of us will take Lincoln and show him how the Renaissance is all about? - Lori said (Everyone agreed to that, Lincoln then smiles) LINCOLN: Okay, I see where this is going. - Lincoln said - Alright, I'll do it, who's first? LANA: Me first! Me first! - Lana said (Lana takes Lincoln's hand and they run off. In a booth, Lana and Lincoln are with a blacksmith, who is crafting a sword) LANA: Alright, Lincoln, being a blacksmith can give you your perks. They crafted the sword from steel, then they cool the metal with magma to form it, and here's a sword. - Lana explained (Lana pulls out a small dagger and Lincoln pulls out a small sword and they fight, Lana's dagger was flying off-screen) PERSON: Ow, my eye! - someone yelled - I'm gonna find whoever did this! (They frantically zoom away to avoid being caught. Later, Luna is playing a lute, while Lincoln is playing a viola) LINCOLN: You're right, Luna. - Lincoln said - These old instruments are really fun to play with. LUNA: Thanks, dude. - Luna said - They played many instruments by musicians in medieval times, they played the viola, mandolin, pan flute, and dulcimer. LINCOLN: Huh, I'm learning so much about these instruments. - Lincoln said - You wanna play some more? LUNA: Sure, little bro. - Luna said (They resume to play their instruments, Lana joins in playing a dulcimer, gatherers looked and danced to their music) LINCOLN: Ah, music. (It shows Lincoln in a stock, while Lucy is holding a long rope that is connected by a huge saw) LINCOLN: (nervous) Are you sure, Lucy? - Lincoln said, mortified - Are you gonna let this saw go? LUCY: Uh huh. - Lucy said (Lincoln got out of the stock and he zooms away, and another person was in the stock, Lucy releases the rope, letting the saw decapitating him off screen, she smiles) LUCY: I'm glad to be an executioner. - Lucy said, satisfied (Later, Luan is walking with Lincoln) LUAN: Okay, Lincoln, back in the time of the Renaissance, jesters usually entertain kings and queens with jokes and/or puns. - Luan said - So, give me any command you want. LINCOLN: Okay, juggle these bowling pins, Jester Luan. - Lincoln said LUAN: (laughs) Thanks, that has a nice ring to it. - Luan claims (Lincoln handed Luan three bowling pins and she juggles them while she's riding on a unicycle, she drop one of the pins as one fell on her head, he laughs, Lincoln slips on another pin, making the other two pins fall, and crashes into Luan) LUAN: At least you mastered the seven-ten split. - Luan joked (Both of them laugh at that joke; Later, Lynn and Lincoln are on horses and each wield lances) LINCOLN: Are you sure this is safe, Lynn? - Lincoln ask nervously LYNN: Of course it is, little bro. - Lynn said - All you do is hold these lances and see who's get knocked off first. (Lincoln gulps in nervousness, they both charge their horses and thrust their lances as they both fall off their horses, resulting in a draw. The two got back up) LYNN: You cheated, Lincoln. - Lynn said LINCOLN: Did not, Lynn. - Lincoln protested - All this arguing is making me hungry. LUAN: (walks to them) Me too, you guys. - Luan said LYNN: There's some mutton at a food court. - Lynn suggested LINCOLN: What's mutton, girls? - Lincoln questions LUAN: Meat from a sheep. - Luan answered LINCOLN: That sounds delicious. - Lincoln said (Later, the siblings are gathered at a table eating mutton) LINCOLN: This mutton is delicious! - Lincoln said happily LISA: It is, I can't believe this is actually sheep meat. - Lisa said (Lola was disgusted by this revelation and tosses her mutton in the trash, Lana jumps in it and eaten it, everyone stares at Lana, confused) LANA: What? Even if it was tossed in the trash, doesn't mean it's inedible. - Lana said (Lana took a bite of the mutton, which disgusted Lincoln into stop eating his mutton) LINCOLN: I lost my appetite, you guys. - Lincoln said disgusted - Let's do something else. (It shows a tower where Lincoln, Lori, Lily, and Lola are at the top, looking through a telescope) LINCOLN: This view is so incredible. - Lincoln said, ecstatic LORI: It is, bro. - Lori said - Looking at this is so beautiful. LOLA: Uh huh, it makes me of dreaming to be in a castle. - Lola said LINCOLN: Surprisingly, me too, Lola. - Lincoln said (Lola playfully slugs Lincoln's arm in kindness) LILY: Poo Poo. - Lily babbled LINCOLN: I'm gonna see what's Lisa up to. - Lincoln said LOLA: Okay, big brother, see ya later. - Lola said (Lincoln walk down a long flight of stairs and finds Lisa in a tent, stirring something in a black pot, she mix a few chemicals) LISA: Oh good, Lincoln, you're here. - Lisa said - I'm mixing up a special elixir. LINCOLN: What's it do, Lisa? - Lincoln ask LISA: It's does make someone's nervous system much more intelligent. - Lisa said (Lisa puts a chemical in the mix, which causes an explosion, sending the two flying) LINCOLN: More like causes explosions. - Lincoln concluded LISA: That too. - Lisa said (They fallen back on the ground; Later, Lincoln is with the last of the sisters: Leni as they walk to another tower as they are holding hands with each other) LINCOLN: This tower is really higher than the one that I've first went to. - Lincoln said LENI: No worries, Linky, I'll walk with you. - Leni said nicely (The two walk up to the tower and looked at the view) LENI: Wow, this is totes amazing. - Leni said LINCOLN: The view is really nice up here. - Lincoln said (Lincoln walk down the stairs to the outside and Leni is sitting on the edge flicking her hair, Lincoln see's her and call her via cell-phone) LENI: (she answers) Hello? - Leni said LINCOLN: What are you doing sitting on the edge?! - Lincoln said, shocked - You can fall off the tower! LENI: No I won't, Lincoln, I won't fall off. - Leni doubted (Unfortunately, she slips and hang on from the balcony, Lincoln gasp in shock) LENI: Linky, help me! - Leni said, shocked LINCOLN: Oh no, she's in trouble! - Lincoln said, mortified - I need to alert the others, good thing I bought this horn! (Lincoln then pulls out his horn and plays a loud, soothing melody that alert all of the other sisters to Lincoln's current location) LORI: Linc, what's the matter? - Lori ask, worried (Lincoln points to Leni hanging from the edge, they screamed in horror, Lisa uses a telescope and see's Leni hanging on for dear life) LISA: Yep. She's hanging from there. - Lisa said LUNA: Dudes, someone needs to help her! - Luna said LINCOLN: (off-screen) Step aside, you guys! - Lincoln called (They see Lincoln on a horse, the horse neighs) LOLA: Lincoln, what are you doing?! - Lola ask LINCOLN: Saving our sister! - Lincoln said - Leni, let go! LORI: (gasps) Lincoln, NO! - Lori chastises - She'll die if she let go! LENI: Yeah, I'll die! - Leni said, mortified LINCOLN: You have to trust me, Leni! - Lincoln said - Let go and I'll save you! LUNA: Leni, don't do it! - Luna yelled (Everyone encourage Leni not to let go, she sighs) LENI: Linky... I trust you. - Leni said (Leni let go of the balcony and Lincoln signals the horse to run to the tower and stop, Leni successfully got on the back of the horse, making the siblings excited and gather around them. Luan hugs Leni, Lori and Lucy hugs Lincoln, and Lana pets the horse) LORI: Lincoln, you did it! - Lori said happily LOLA: Great job, big brother! - Lola said nicely LYNN: Nice rescue, Lincoln! - Lynn said, thrilled LINCOLN: Aw shucks! - Lincoln said in awe - You guys would've done the same for me! LENI: My hero! - Leni said, enamored (Leni runs and picks up Lincoln, she embraced him in a tight hug as she is teary-eyed for her brother's rescue) LENI: You saved me, my little prince. - Leni said nicely LINCOLN: You welcome, Leni. - Lincoln said sweetly - You make a really great princess. (Leni releases Lincoln as she stand on one knee and hold Lincoln's hand) LENI: And now my reward for the prince, with a kiss. - Leni claims kindly (Leni kissed Lincoln on the cheek in gratitude, making him blush a little. Everyone was moved by this scene) SISTERS: Awwww! - the others said in awe (The two hugged each other in joy. Later, the siblings are still at the Renaissance Fair, looking at the sunset) LINCOLN: This has truly been an old and new experience. - Lincoln said nicely LORI: You said it, Lincoln. We're sorry you didn't made it in your play. - Lori said LINCOLN: It's okay, Lori, being here at a Renaissance Fair with my ten sisters is like being in a play about the Renaissance. - Lincoln said sweetly - Thanks for taking me here. LYNN: Best. Renaissance. Fair. Ever. - Lynn praised (Lincoln and Lynn share a fist bump) LUNA: That's good to hear, dude. - Luna said - We're glad to see you happy again. LUCY: You really was a good prince, Lincoln. - Lucy said pleasantly LENI: You was and I'm proud of you for saving me. - Leni said LUAN: We all are, Lincoln. - Luan said sweetly LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. - Lincoln said (The ten sisters all hugged Lincoln, Lori's watch then beeps) LORI: It's time to go home, guys. - Lori said (Everyone begin walking to Vanzilla) LANA: Okay, Lori. - Lana said - C'mon, Buttercup. (Lana pulls a rope to signal Buttercup, which reveals to be a pony, Lola is riding on her) LOLA: (to the viewers) What? I'm Lola Loud, I'm part owner of Buttercup and I'll be riding home in style, too. THE END Category:Episodes